roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adimar- Co Alpha/Ricky Castillo Backstory
The Soldier The small boy, who seemed to be around 6 or 7, was laughing as he ran around the house. "RICKY! PUT ON YOU'RE PANTS!" His Father yelled, but it didn't sound angry. Ricky turned to look at his dad, his underwear on his head. "Ricky.." His father started, slowly stepping forward. His dad picked him up, slipping him into his pants. "But Daddddddddddy!" Ricky wailed, his brows furrowing. His father carried him over to the couch, sitting down with Ricky on his lap. Ricky cuddled up to his Father, smiling. Out of all of his Siblings, Ricky had always been the closest to his Father, they had eachother's backs, and did almost everything together. "I love you, Daddy." Ricky smiled, cuddling closer to his Father. His Father smiled,"I love you too, kiddo." The boy looked up at his Dad,"We'll always be there for eachother, right?" He asked. His father kissed his forehead,"Of course." ---- Years Later Ricky stood in the doorway, tears in his eyes. His Father was dressed in his Military Uniform. "D-Do you have to go?" He asked, tears flowing down his cheeks. His Father crouched down, gently putting his hand under his Son's chin, causing him to look into his eyes. "I'll be back. Just remember, i'll always be with you. Promise you'll take care of your Mother and Siblings. Can you do that?" He asked. Through the tears, Ricky nodded,"I-I p-promise.."His father wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer, tears streaming down both of their cheeks. Ricky held onto his father, never wanting to let go. "Hey kiddo, can you take care of one more thing for me?" His father asked. Ricky stayed silent, just nodding his reply. His father pulled his hands out from behind his back, holding a small puppy in his hands. Ricky took the puppy, pulling it close. "I-I'll name h-him T-Trigger.." Ricky stammered. His father smiled, kissing his head. "Take care of them, my little Soldier." And with that, his father stepped back, walking toward the other Recruits. ---- The News... ---- largerr.jpg|''Baby Trigger'' 96becfb5c33d0a45e800ea89186c4c9b.jpg|''Older Triggy'' Ricky jumped out of bed, Today the Troops where finally coming back! "Trigger!" Ricky called, the German Shephered mix leaping up. "Im so exiteddd!" He could hardly contain himself, he was finally going to see his Father again! It had been years without his father, due to him being stationed away from home. Ricky was now 16, so he had grown since his father left. Soon, it was time to go. Ricky, Trigger, his Mom, and Siblings got in the car and drove to the Welcome Home Parade. Soon, the army men and women came out, running to their Familys. Where was his Father? He looked over to where his Grandparents, Mother, and Siblings where crying. Ricky motioned for Trigger to heel, so he would stay at his side. Ricky froze as it came into veiw. It was his Father. "DAD!!!!!!!!!" Ricky yelled, draping himself over the 'coffin' draped with an American flag."Y-You promised..." He whispered, burying his face in the American Flag. Since Trigger sensed something was wrong, he stood up to place his paws beside Ricky ontop of the Flag. "I'll continue our promise, Dad... Y-You're my Hero, and you always will be..." He whispered. He stepped back to look at another Soldier. The Soldier looked at Ricky,"You're father was a great Man. He died saving me, which was a risk he was willing to take. However, he told me that if anything happened, he wanted you to have these." The Soldier handed him a folded up flag, with the name 'C A S T I L L O' printed into it, along with two dog-tags sitting ontop of it. Ricky took the flag and Dog-tags, hugging the Soldier. "T-Thank you for telling m-me this, S-Sir..." He stammered. "It was my honor, Ricky. He always called you his little Soldier when he talked about you, i can tell you two where close." Ricky sniffled and nodded, stepping back. Ricky saluted the Soldier, who returned the salute. Once they got back home, Ricky put on the dog tags. He swore to never take them off, no matter the cost. He hung the flag above his bed, then turned to look in the mirror. "I know you're watching over me, Dad. I love you." He whispered. For a moment, he thought he could hear his Father's voice as he looked over the pictures on his desk. ---- The Meeting Ricky was walking down the hallway, when he saw a boy that was pinned against the lockers by an older boy. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Ricky hissed, approaching the boy. The boy stopped, looked at Ricky, then ran off. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, looking at the boy. The boy's deep hazel eyes looked up at him, as he nodded. Ricky could tell he had been crying,"Are you okay?" The boy hesitated before nodding,"Y-Yeah.. Thanks for that.." The boy cleared his throat, speaking deeply,"My name's Jason, Jason Cruise. But you can call me JC." Ricky smiled,"Nice to meet you, JC. My name's Ricky Castillo."Jason smiled,"Nice to meet you."Ricky glanced around,"Hey, you wanna come over later?". "Sure," JC awensered, running a hand through his hair. Ricky's blue/brown colored gaze shifted around the hallway, observing all the other students. "Thanks again, Castillo." Jason nodded, his hazel gaze scanning the crowds aswell. "Like i said before, it was no problem." Ricky smiled. Later that day, JC showed up at Ricky's house, ringing the doorbell. "I GOT IT!" Ricky yelled, opening the door. Once he opened the door, Trigger was at his side, growling at Jason, "Trigger!" Ricky commanded, snapping his fingers, Trigger sitting obediently at his master's side. "Damn, you got a pretty well trained dog." JC smirked. "Yeah.. I got him from my dad when i was younger." Ricky broke off silently. "Oh.. Im sorry.. You two must've been close." Jason replied softly. Category:Blog posts